Baby Sitting
by Hansuke
Summary: Sakura goes baby sitting. Oh just the happy go luck day of hers turned to a night mare when she learnt that she’ll be baby sitting Syaoran’s little cousin and what’s more if Syaoran, the least person she could ever think is stuck with her for a day just t


Hansuke: one shot fic. Sakura goes baby sitting. Oh just the happy go luck day of hers turned to a night mare when she learnt that she'll be baby sitting Syaoran's little cousin and what's more if Syaoran, her worst enemy is stuck with her for a day just to baby sit a little annoying kid who calls them mama and papa. But who knows, if the two of them develop something more than hate… could it be? -" Err… it just popped out my head so please RxR

Title: Baby Sitting

One Shot Story

Sakura, an 18-years old girl, skated through Tomoeda town for the last ever job she'll be doing before summer ends. "Let's see… house #22 block #4…" She tilted her creamy face to every house she passed by, letting the wind blow her chestnut- brown hair from her view. "A tall house… with a green roof top." She stopped before a huge mansion, scanning every detail on it. "Tall house… green roof top… #22 block #4 a wide garden… They must be awfully rich!" Sakura thought as she took her skates off and hid it under a bush. She fixed herself neatly and brushed her skirt, straightening it. As soon as she was ready, she took a deep breath and rang the door bell, waiting for her to be welcomed in.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto" She stated and bowed her head when the door opened. "I'm-" She was cut off when her gaze fell to auburn orbs glaring at her. She felt her heart beat race and checked a couple of times if this was the house she is suppose to be baby sitting in. "Oh no… this is the house." Sakura gulped and faced the man before her, who contagiously is staring weirdly at her. "Well? Aren't you going to let me in? I have the job to do, Li." Syaoran rolled his eyes and made a gesture, telling her to come in.

"So… who's the lucky kid I would be baby sitting?" Sakura muttered as she placed her hands on her hips after she heard the door close. She scanned the room, it was very neat and a lot of Ying vases were properly organized in every section of the house. "Don't tell me it would be you coz it'll just be a waste of time." She continued as she was led by Syaoran to the living room. "And what if it would be me?" Syaoran remarked and bounced himself on the couch continuing the show he left unattended.

"What! Gods, no way. I'm outta here." Sakura said in disbelief and turned her back. "But of course you can't leave. You made a contract you know, one day of baby sitting." Syaoran smirked, eyeing on the poor lady who just tried to leave. "So… why won't we just begin you work by…" He trailed of, thinking of a better thing she could do and by the looks on his face… he's up to no good. "Oh, I know…" Syaoran smirked at Sakura making her gulp for her dear life. "Man this would be bad." She thought to herself and glared at his smirk. He stood up from his couch. Running a hand on his already messed up hair, he went near to Sakura and stopped as they were inches apart. He saw a tint of pink on her face which made him widen his smile on his face. "How about… giving me pleasure." He whispered menacingly before her ear, sending shivers down to her spine.

"What the Fuck, Li!" Sakura shrieked as she punched him on the stomach sensing him to the ground with a loud thud. "Ow! I was just joking you idiot!" Syaoran mumbled clutching for his sore stomach. "I never thought you could punch that hard. Ow!"

"Oops… Well, it's your fault! You should have not done that…" Sakura extended a hand which Syaoran took but pulled her to the floor making another "Thud" on the floor. "Ow!" The young girl groaned holding her stinging butt. "Why did you do that for, you insolent kid!" She shrieked on top of her voice.

"Revenge maybe but what the heck, you should have seen the looks on your face when I faked you out." With that Syaoran started to burst out in laughter making Sakura turn to different shades of red. "Why you! I'll get you for that!" Sakura hesitantly threw herself on Syaoran, putting her weight over him and locking his head with her arms. "You freaking bastard. Now call for MERCY!"

"No way!" Syaoran said as he managed himself on top of Sakura. He grinned and started tickling her on the waist. "Now who's for mercy?" he added. This could be the best thing of torturing Sakura Kinomoto. "Stop it Li! I demand you to stop!" She said in between laughs as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Not before you call me by my first name, Sakura." He jerked out, tickling her more. "No- ah! SYAORAN!" Sakura breathed deeply and soon glared at the person in front of him. Just then a small voice interrupted their fight which seems to be a game. "Mama, Papa… are you playing? I wanna join too." A small boy came, tugging Syaoran's shirt. He has emerald eyes such of those of Sakura's and a messy brown hair such of Syaoran's.

"Mama…. whoah! I may look like your mother but I'm definitely not your mother, kiddo." Sakura carried the kid to the sofa, leaving Syaoran for himself. "Yo Li! What's this kid's name?" She smiled at his cuteness and gave him a piece of cookie which she took from a plate on top of the table. "Satoshi Li… Hey! I thought we talked about first name basis?" Syaoran stood up and dragged his body to the sofa, sitting beside his little cousin. "Hi Satoshi, I'm Sakura, your baby sitter for the day." She stated and wiped the cookie crumbs out of his face.

"Mama!" The little kid blurted out. Sakura sighed thinking that it would be hopeless telling him that she is not his mother. "Oh well, what do you want to do Satoshi-kun?" Syaoran blushed seeing Sakura smile innocently. It was rather his fist time seeing her smile so angelic but then again, he smirked having new plans. "How about tag?" Came Syaoran's vast approach. The chestnut-haired girl pouted and raised a brow at his childishness. "What?" He questioned with an unease face. "Oh nothing, okay. I get to be the it so you better run now."

The two boys run in different directions as Sakura chased Satoshi around the living room. Soon, she tagged him and ran in a pace that the kid can also catch up. However, Syaoran by chance called the attention of the little kid and he was tagged by him. He smirked. "Oh boy, this would be bad." Sakura yelped as she sprinted across the living room, far from Syaoran.

"Guess you better run my little cherry blossom." He hissed, loud enough for her to hear. "Oh God!" She leaped out of the living room but unluckily she fell to the ground with a great force that hit her. "OW! Fuck you Li!" She grumbles, her voice beaming through Syaoran's poor ears. Just then, she started beating him up with matching cursed bestowed to him. By luck, he was strong enough to stop her, pinning her down the floor.

"Mommy, Daddy… are you fighting?" Tears merely fell down the young boy's cheeks. Sakura hurriedly went to the small kid and hugged him tightly. "We're not fighting Satoshi-kun, right Syaoran?" She glared at the brown-haired teen who scratched the back of his head. "Yeah Satoshi, me and your _mommy_ were just joking around." He stressed the word mommy which made Sakura shiver.

"See… we were not fighting… So... you wanna continue the game?" The little boy shook his head and hugged Sakura back. "I want to eat some ice cream." Satoshi hopped his way to the kitchen, taking two buckets of chocolate and strawberry ice cream. The two teen followed him and Sakura took three bowls and spoons for them to use. She scooped chocolate for Syaoran, strawberry for her and both for Satoshi.

After a while, they had another round of a different game and soon Satoshi fell in a deep sleep. Sakura placed a blanket on him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she bounced herself on the couch and sighed of exhaustion. Syaoran sat beside her and secretly stared at her emerald orbs. They were very beautiful as he thought so.

The room was filled with silence and was cut off as he stated something making Sakura look at him with a questioned look. "I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Syaoran sighed, hating to repeat things over again. He went closer to her, nearing his face to hers. Sakura turned a bit pink and was shocked when Syaoran kissed her. Unable to think of what to do, she just let him do so and as Syaoran parted from the kiss, he whispered to her. "You had ice cream, so I cleaned it up for you."

Sakura blushed madly and turned her back as it seems that it was beginning to get dark. "I need to go." She bowed as a sign of respect but before she left the Li residence, Syaoran hugged her and whispered to her ears. "Maybe you can baby sit me next time while my parents are out…"

So how was it? -

Well, I just got bored so I typed it without me checking it…. Ahehehehe…please RxR it's my first one shot fic or rather fic here in CCS


End file.
